Rebirth of Janus
by Zerogrl99
Summary: [Blade the Series] Krista has been at a crossroad in her life. She has struggled between good and evil. But after her night with Marcus, she has chosen her path to darkness. Can Blade pull her back toward the light or is it too late? MarcusKrista


Rebirth of Janus

Disclaimer: I stake (pun intended) no claim to character rights in this story. I also make not profit from it what so ever. Please don't sue, I'm really broke.

Authors Note: This story takes place after episode 11 (where Krista and Marcus shack up lol) The story will continue on after more develops in the series this is just my take on their relationship. Please no Flamers I wrote this story on the request that their wasn't enough Blade the series fics out there. It took me out 20 mins. So it might show.

Krista's dreams had been more vivid of late. After her night of passion with Marcus, she had finally given in to her bloodlust. She knew what she was and there was no going back. Blade couldn't help her anymore. She knew she couldn't live in both world as he did. In fact she didn't think want to anymore. She was tired of trying to fit into a world that would no longer accept her. Now, with Marcus as a guide, and perhaps something more, she can live a new life. As Krista slept, her dream was no different then the night before. She replayed scenes of passion that Marcus and her and shared. She could feel his cool soft touch and the fire is each of his kisses. Krista amazed, with each kiss, he burned her but with a soft touch she was soothed. He was a drug she just couldn't get enough of. She felt his mouth move kisses along her neck and with firm pressure he bite down causing her to cry out and sigh.

Knock Knock

Shit, the dream was over again. "Damn just when it was getting good". Krista grumpily awoke from bed and walked over to answer the door. She opened the door to find Marcus standing before her. Krista inhaled deeply and almost forgot for a moment to let it out. It had been several day since she had seen Marcus, since their night together. He was gone when she woke the following night and had heard very little from the rest of the house about him. "Krista," Marcus spoke softly "How are you? May I come in?".

Where had all of her manners gone. She felt like a lovesick puppy, standing in his presence right now. She quickly gained her bearing. "Yeah, sure come in. So where you been? I haven't seen you in a few days,"

"I've been away from the house. Business as usual I'm afraid". Marcus smiled, and tried to hide the fact that things with his plans were not going as he had expected. Chase had gone missing and she knew too much, if she fell into the wrong hands it could ruin everything. Not to mention that the other houses were in an stir about hearing of Domik's "disappearance".

"I know you're hiding something from me," Krista's words stung him. Its not that he wanted to hide things from her, it was just the less she knew about the entire project and his plans at this time the better. For all he knew they could come for her next.

"Please." Marcus stepped forward and placed his hands on Krista's face. He leaned down so close that his lips were inches from hers. "You once said you'd trust me. My plans have gotten complicated. As you might know Chase is missing. I assume Charlotte has her. If she isn't already dead. I don't want anything to happen to you. So I ask you again, do you trust me?" Marcus started into Krista's eyes almost pleading for the answer to be yes.

"Yes, I trust you," It was barely audible, but Marcus could hear everything she had said. Relief washed over him and he closed the gap between them and their lips met. The kiss lingered for a few more moments and Marcus hesitantly pulled away.

"I have to attend to some things in the lab. Our plans have to be sped up, because of the circumstances. I should not be more than an hour maybe two. Perhaps dinner? We could go out", He smirked and took her hand.

"Yeah, I'd like that", Krista glowed. Marcus kissed her hand and bowed.

"I will see you shortly Krista". Krista walked Marcus to her door. Marcus slipped out of the doorway.

"Goodbye Marcus. Krista closed the door behind him. Had she heard him right? They would go out to eat? If she were human that would be something to really special. It would be wine, music and candlelight. But this would mean that they would go out and kill, together. Somehow that last part took some of the sting out of it. But no, could she really do it. Sure she had been drinking blood, but someone else took care of the "prep work" for her. She hadn't killed anyone since Boone and everyone saw how that had turned out. This would mean she would be a part of their world forever. It would be her world…She needed to see Blade.

To be continued.


End file.
